1. Field
The present invention relates to a circuit board and a method for the manufacturing of a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With electronic products trending towards smaller, thinner, higher-density, and packaged products, so also is the circuit board undergoing a trend towards finer patterns and smaller and packaged products. Accordingly, along with changes in the raw materials for forming fine patterns on the multilayer printed circuit board and for improving reliability and design density, there is a change towards integrating the layer composition of circuits. Components are also undergoing a change from DIP (dual in-line package) types to SMT (surface mount technology) types, so that the mounting density is also being increased.
In response to the growing complexity of circuits and the demands for high-density and fine-line circuits, various forms of multilayer circuit boards are being proposed. However, the conventional manufacturing process for multilayer circuit boards may involve complicated processes and may require a minimum pitch between adjacent circuits, for example because of ion migration, etc., so that there may be a limit to forming fine-line circuit patterns.
Also, the multilayer circuit board may have a high thickness, making it difficult to implement thin boards, while undercuts may occur at the attachment portions between the circuits and the board, causing the circuits to be peeled off from the board.